far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathless Ships
Deathless Ships have a wide variety of names, here is a list of named Deathless ships, with a short descritpion. Due to the tendency of having extremely long names, most ships have an abreviated name. See Deathless Ship Classes to understand references like Bogatyr and Morevna-class * DCS Return on Investment: A ship specialising in stealth drops and transportation * DCS Strybog’s Wrath: A Bogatyr-class Destroyer made for orbital bombardments * DCS Murder is My Business, And Business is Good: A transport vessel carrying a large number of smaller shuttles, The Business for short * DCS Perhaps I Can Interest You In Our Services?: The VP of Contract’s personal Yacht, a repurposed Hunter-Killer heavy Frigate, The Perhaps for short * DCS Anybody Else Thinks Chernobog Is Kind of a Weird Name For a Hosptial Ship: A medical ship, The Chernobog for short * DCS Do We Have An Agreement?: A Bogatyr-Class cruiser * DCS A Trade for The Emerald Heart of Koschei: The Deathless-appointed Governor of Thorg’s Corvette, The Emerald Heart for short * DCS A Quart of Wheat For a Denarius, And Three Quarts of Barley For a Denarius: The Contract department's official business Cruiser, The Quart for short * DCS Needle and Thread: A large transport vessel * DCS The Steady Beat of the Engine Propels Seven Megatons of Metal Through The Vast Darkness Between The Stars: The official Deathless metal cruise, travelling regularly between Koschei and nearby worlds. The Seven Megatons of Metal for short. * DCS Put Your Hands Up, This Is A Strawberry: A stealth vessel designed to be operated at low altitude, The Strawberry for short * DCS I Think Bielobog Was The Nice One But Who Can Even Tell Them Appart At This Point: A Morevna-class Battleship, The Bielobog for short * DCS The Very Visible Hand of Koschei: As a Rus-Tsarevich class Battleship the VVHK is one of the biggest and toughest vessels in the Deathless navy; on its hull is a decal of a massive skeletal hand with its fingers splayed outwards. The Visible Hand for short it is currently stationed in orbit above Diomikato as the capital ship of Strike Fleet Redemption. * DCS The Silent Contract: A Sadko class stealth ship used by the higher ups of MESCOM when they travel into combat zones or on urgent business. * DCS Brynhildr's Wings of Glorious Light that Protect and Transports the Souls of the Worthy to Valhalla: A transport ship designed to fit the Deathless' Valkyrie program. The Brynhildr for short * DCS Sweet Mother Mercy I Thought I'd Die Alone Down There. A Bogatyr-Class Cruiser that serves as a mobile Base of Operations for the 1st Search and Rescue Wing "Godsends". The Mother Mercy for short. * DCS Titania's Hall in the Garden of The Faeries Where Madness and Beauty Live In Perfect Harmony. The DCS Titania for short, it serves as the training ship for the Tinkerbelle marines. * DCS This Ain't No Place For No Hero. The Hero for short, this ship serves as a control center for Deathless "Infighting". Category:The Deathless Category:The Deathless Products Category:Space Ships Category:Ship Names